DC Chronicles: Infinite Crisis (Animated Movie)
Secrets have been revealed across the DC Universe, and as shocking as it sounds, the revelation gets worse. Characters: *Koriand’r/Starfire (Jodi Benson) - the main protagonist, the real one who was seen in the slave camps of Apocalypse. *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (Jerry O’Connell) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Jason O’Mara) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Rosario Dawson) **Barry Allen/Flash (Christopher Gorham, Grant Gustin for Teen) - realizes his selfishness in The Flashpoint Paradox had opened a window for Waller and Donna Troy to steal the identities of Iris West and Starfire **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Nathan Fillon) **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Matt Lanter) **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Shemar Moore) **J’onn J’onzz/Martian Manhunter (Nyambi Nyambi) **Katar Hol/Hawkman (Rick D. Wasserman) **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Roger R. Cross) **John Constantine (Matt Ryan) **Zatanna (Camilla Luddington) **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Anika Noni Rose) - ??? **Hank and Don Hall/Hawk and Dove (Josh Keaton and Drake Bell) - ??? **Michael Carter/Booster Gold (Marc Worden) - ??? **Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate (Matthew Mercer) - ??? **Billy Batson/Shazam (Sean Astin) - ??? **John Ulthoon/Red Tornado (Troy Baker) - ??? **Beatriz da Costa/Fire (Penelope Cruz) - ??? **Tora Olafsdotter/Ice (Lucie Pohl) - ??? *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Sean Maher) - when he discovered that Donna Troy was posing as Starfire, he stated, "You've ruined everything, the experiment, I wanted the real one not you!" **Damian Wayne/Robin (Stuart Allen) **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Koriand’r/Starfire (Kari Wahlgren) - the secondary antagonist, who was posing as Starfire so she can get close to Dick. **Rachel Roth/Raven (Taissa Farmiga) - the deuteragonist, she ??? **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Brandon Soo Hoo) **Jaimie Reyes/Blue Beetle (Jake T. Austin) **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Chole Bennett) - the Donna that appeared at the end of The Judas Contract that was actually Cassue Sandsmark **Greta Hayes/Secret (Hynden Walch) - ??? **Jinx (Chiara Zanni) - the tritagonist, ??? **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) - ??? **Roy Harper/Red Arrow (Crispin Freeman) *Suicide Squad: **Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Christian Slater) - when he discovered that Waller was posing as Iris West, he stated, “So that’s why she got cranky when she lost weight.” **Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (Liam McIntyre) **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Tara Strong) **Bane (Cheech Marin) **Dr. Polaris (Yannick Bisson) **Ms. Clay (Hynden Walch) **Jason Todd/Red Hood (Troy Baker) - ??? **Thomas Blake/Catman (Neil Kaplan) - ??? **Queen Bee (Selena Gomez) - ??? **Ventriloquist and Scarface (Andy Serkis and Peter Dinklage) - ??? **Amazo (N/A) *Amanda Waller/Iris West (Vanessa Williams, Candice Patton for Teen) - the main antagonist, when Flash broke the timestream, she tricked her father into stealing the West Family Idenetity, and she taught her younger self how to lie and pretend to be Iris West, her goal is to ???, she has the Real Iris West ??? *The League: replacements for the Justice League **Con-El/Superman (Jerry O'Connell) - the tertiary antagonist, revealed to be posing as Superman from Justice League War to the Death of Superman. **Azrael (Jason O'Mara) - the quaternary antagonist, revealed to be posing as Batman since Justice League War and was an idea by Alfred to not realize Bruce's disappearance. **Artemis (Rosario Dawson) - the quinary antagonist, revealed to have cheated for the title of Wonder Woman and placed the real one in the dungeon. **Arthur, Jr. (Matt Lanter) - revealed posing as Aquaman to fool the league. **Omar Waller (Kenyon Lonsdale) - posed as Wally to gain the Flash's trust and to make sure Amanda kept her promis of making him the Flash. *Spectre (Jamie Foxx) - hunts Waller for her greed and for stealing Iris West’s identity *Justice Society: a Team that battles the League and frees the real heroes. **Jay Garrick/Flash (Michael Gross) **Alan Scott/Green Lantern (David Selby) **Ted Grant/Wildcat (James Balushi) **Rex Tyler/Hourman (Eric Bauza) **Wesley Dodds/Sandman (Rick D. Wasserman) **Terry Salone/Mr. Terrific (Hannibal Burgess) **Pieter Cross/Dr. Mid-Nite (Piotr Michael) **Ma Hunkel/Red Tornado (Kath Soucie) **Kara Zor-El/Powergirl (Laura Bailey) *Metal Men: ??? **Gold **Platinum **Tin **Iron **Mercury **Lead *Film Freak (Alexander Polinsky) - ??? *Snapper Carr (Eric Bauza) - ??? *Steve Trevor (George Newbern) - ??? *Inza (Gabriel Carteris) - Dr. Fate’s wife, ??? *Lois Lane (Rebecca Romijn) - ??? Plot: ??? Trivia: *The character designs are done by Phil Bourassa. *The Film is Rated PG-13 for ???